Weirdness and Stuff
by XxHushHushxX
Summary: What happens when you give Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary and Simon access to the internet? Fights? fashion advice? Ponys? Cullens? very Weird Luke? Thongs? Magnus changed Alec's username to what? and why is Jace's body glowing?  Malec, Clace Izzy/Simon! R
1. AntiCullen

**Hi guys and girls, this is my first ever try at fanfic so dont be too harsh with me please :P im learning! this story is dedicated to my bud Amberly as she hates twilight but for people that dont im sorry if this offends you in any way but can you really imagine Clary liking twilight ?**

* * *

**Magnus: Mr_Sparkles**

**Alec:AlecLightwood**

**Jace: Golden_God**

**Clary: gingerninja **

**Simon:Adopted_Cullen**

**Izzy: Angel-in-disguise**

* * *

_gingerninja has signed on_

_Adopted_Cullen has signed on_

Adopted_Cullen: Clary?

gingerninja: Simon how dare you betray me, I thought what we had was special! But noooo I guess not after this stunt you pulled on me!

Adopted_Cullen:...erm, are you ok? What did I do?

gingerninja: YOU BROKE THE LAW OF THE GANG! Remember... The TwiHaters! And here you are claming you are a cullen!

Adopted_Cullen: it was only a joke, you know with the 'special needs' and everything.

Gingerninja:Well...sill...

_Mr_Sparkles has signed on_

_Angel-in-disguise has signed on_

_Adopted_Cullen:Sup, dude and dudette_

Mr_Sparkles: Simon, promise me you will NEVER say that again thats just not right

_Angel-in-disguise: _hey guys, and yeah hun thats just ….disturbing

_Adopted_Cullen: _shup, I was testing my inner chav out

_gingerninja: _Simon, there may be something inside you, but its not your inner chav.

* * *

**so, what do you think, this will be a manily malec story but other pairings as well. i think that it will be mainly in chats but could change**

**Review to tell me if you think I should carry on or not!**

**XxHushHushxX**


	2. TV party

**Hola!**

**Hey guys here the next chapter, it may be a little... odd, me and my lovely sister (lol) got out the old sing-star and was singing away until our voices dies and went to singing hell and now I have I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness in my head! **

**I may not update loads cause I have my exams and everything to do and ive got so much work to do its unbelievable I'm drowning in it!**

**Reviews are loved and if your special you will get a free of charge Magnus and Alec its 2 for 1 they don't sell separately :P**

* * *

here we are then...

* * *

**Magnus: Mr_Sparkles**

**Alec:AlecLightwood**

**Jace: Golden_God**

**Clary: gingerninja**

**Simon:Adopted_Cullen**

**Izzy: Angel-in-disguise**

* * *

_AlecLightwood has signed on_

_Mr_Sparkles has signed on_

Mr_Sparkles: Hola darling

AlecLightwood: Hey Mag...

Mr_Sparkles: Alexander Lightwood if you don't change your user name right now I swear to everything that's religious that I will hack into your account and do it myself!

_Angel-in-disguise has signed on_

_Adopted_Cullen has signed on_

AlecLightwood: why its really good and I put a lot of thought and time into this

Mr_Sparkles: Sugar bunnie if you put a lot of time into that name then I am not the high Warlock of Brooklyn

Adopted_Cullen: But you are though...arn't you?

Mr_Sparkles: Simon, go to the corner of your room, face the wall and think about your stupidity

Adopted_Cullen: Ok, but know this Magnus, Vampires will always sparkle more than you!

_Adopted_Cullen has signed off_

Mr_Sparkles: * sniff * that was really harsh, I try my best

AlecLightwood: awww, dont worry baby, you will always be shiny-er than vampires, and you have cool powers and stuff, and I love you exactly how you are don't listen to Simon

Mr_Sparkles: really?

AlecLightwood: Sure :)

Angel-in-disguise: ok guys this is amazingly sappy and stuff but I really need to ask Magnus what dress I should wear for his party, who is it for again? Your gold fish?

Mr_Sparkles: ohh! you should wear that turquoise knee length dress with your white jimmy choos lay low on the accessories, and the party is not for my goldfish, I dont even have one, its celebrating my getting a new TV

AlecLightwood: Oh Angel, ...fashion, im outta here, bye Iz, love you Mag

Mr_Sparkles: Oh and Alec Darling, before you go remember what I said about your username, I never lie, love you too

_AlecLightwood has signed off_

Angel-in-disguise: you would think after living with me for years he would finally learn...

Mr_Sparkles: lol, yeah be round by 8 and make sure Alec looks Scrumptious and edible

Angel-in-disguise: erm I will try but Alec nearly cut of my hair last time I tried to upgrade his wardrobe

Mr_Sparkles: Iz, you set his closet on fire and nearly burned your house down, his room smelt like smoke for months

Angel-in-disguise: oh whatever, there's no reason for him to get so violent though

Mr_Sparkles: Ok, sure anyway got to get the house ready

Angel-in-disguise: ok do I need to bring a present for your TV?

Mr_Sparkles: Im sure Egg would like that very much..

Angel-in-disguise: Egg?

Mr_Sparkles: Yeah, thats his name! Duh ok byeeeeeee

_Mr_Sparkles has signed off_

Angel-in-disguise: And then there was one...

Golden_God: Izzy, the first signs of insanity is talking to yourself, just remember that

Angel-in-disguise: Oh go eat Clary, Jace

Golden_God: I would but she's with that Bloodsucker

Angel-in-disguise: jealous are we now... and don't be so rude to Simon, hes lovely once you get past...his...uniqueness

Golden_God: Oh yeah I forgot you had a thing for him, see ya

_Golden_god has signed off _

_Angel-in-disguise has signed off_

.: he he he they didnt even know im here, like a mouse, silent but deadly

_. has signed off_

* * *

**There you are my lovelies, I hope you like it, I will try to get them longer but I dont really have a lot of time on my hands right now, r&r please. Chapters will get longer and stuff**

* * *

**Next time:**

**We find out who . is**

**Simon and Alec fight**

**What will Magnus change Alec's user-name to?**

**Find out next time on Weirdness and Stuff...**

**Thank you **

**Bookworm24601**

**absolutelywounderful**

**Starstrider13**

**cinnas . super . cool**

**you are very muched loved...**


	3. All is fair in Love and War

**Hello Lovelies,**

**thank you everyone for reviewing know that you are loved and YOU ALL GET A FREE MALEC! yay! **

**Bad side of the day was me and my sister got so carried away on singstar that when we went in for our guitar solos (air guitar) we 'accidentally' dropped our microphones on the floor and...they are no more * sob ***

**who do you think would win in a fight Magnus or Dumbledore?**

**Also**

**Who is more Sparkly Edward Cullen or Magnus Bane!**

**Vote now! results on my next chapter!**

**i probably wont update for a few days but stay happy and lovely!**

* * *

**For this chapter I put my ipod onto shuffle and these songs came on **

**Vampire Money – My Chemical Romance**

**Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen**

**Very random but I needed inspiration!**

**Here we go**

* * *

**Magnus: Mr_Sparkles**

**Alec: ? (who knows)**

**Jace: Golden_God**

**Clary: gingerninja**

**Simon:Adopted_Cullen**

**Izzy: Angel-in-disguise**

* * *

_gingerninja has signed on_

_Golden_God has signed on_

_Attached2Closets has signed on_

_Adopted_Cullen has signed on_

gingerninja: hello everyone, how are you all? I am doing splendidly well this fine evening, I had a pony ride with my Mom today it was the bomb, we had candyyyyyy and, and...

Adopted_Cullen: Ok, who gave Clary drugs or red bull?

Golden_God: Oops :P well no one warned me!

Adopted_Cullen: You complete dickhead, you should know these things by now

Attached2Closets: ergh, no one cares about that! How the hell do you change your username back? I swear i'm going to kill Magnus when I see him

Adopted_Cullen: Well it does make sense, I mean how long were you dating Magnus until you came out?

Attached2Closets: Oh shut your face Simon, your no better you still haven't told your Mom about your special dietary 'needs'

Adopted_Cullen: Yeah well at least i'm not dating some grandpa that's 150 times older than me

Attached2Closets: Oh that's real neat coming from you, at least I can actually get a date without begging or paying them

Golden_God: Oh Angel. That's classic you ACCTUALLY paid someone to go on a date with you?

Adopted_Cullen: ONE BLOODY TIME! Clary why did you tell them and Alec of all people? I thought I could trust you...

Attached2Closets: hey don't be so obnoxious im not that bad and your acting like a small child

_**.** has signed on_

_Mr_Sparkles has signed on_

gingerninja: Simon I am really sorry, it sort of slipped out! I didn't mean to …

. : hey now lets all live in peace and harmony! Everyone needs love in there life! All you need is love... all you need is love...all you

Mr_Sparkles: Hi, and who the hell is . ?

.: I am your worst nightmaree, your fears, worries, hates all put into one body... I am-

Mr_Sparkles: Yawn, now please tell us who the hell you are.

.: ... the alpha

gingerninja: .god, Luke? Have you been reading our messages?

.: ermmmmmm, well... your Mom wanted you to be safe Clary?

gingerninja: IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND MOM, ill be over in five.

_gingerninja has signed out_

_. has signed out_

Attached2Closets: now...MAGNUS BANE HOW DARE YOU! TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE MY NAME BACK, YOU VILOATED MY ACCOUNT!

Mr_Sparkles: Darling Alec have I ever told you how loving you are? And your gorgeous eyes are the most dazzling pools of blue?

Attached2Closets: don't you dare give me that shit Magnus and tell me how to change this! Its totally unacceptable and do you know how many people has added me and asked if i'm having troubles coming out!

Adopted_Cullen: bloody hell and above did you just swear? Alex Lightwood, saint of all swear? I must be dreaming...

Golden_God: I have no words to describe my shock

Attached2Closets: hush, we can discuss my sins later, now though, MAGNUS!

Mr_Sparkles: that is I,

Attached2Closets: Change my name !

Mr_Sparkles: okay...you are no longer Alexander Lightwood, you are now...Neville Smithers

Attached2Closets: now is not the time for that Magnus! If you don't then I will tell ALL the guys willing to 'help me' come out the closet, that they can!

Mr_Sparkles: You will do no such thing!

Attached2Closets: Try me...

Golden_God: This is getting dangerous, i'm gonna leave before there's blood and tears, later

Adopted_Cullen: Ditto

_Golden_God has signed out_

_Adopted_Cullen has signed out_

Attached2Closets_: _Mag, please im tired and my account is freezing up because of all the requests, just change it

Mr_Sparkles: Alec, love I would but I may have accidently...

Attached2Closets: ?

Mr_Sparkles: put a spell on your computer that wont let you change it for 3 days?

Attached2Closets: * bangs head repeatedly on table * please tell me your joking!

Mr_Sparkles: im joking?

Attached2Closets: Angel what am I going to do with you?

Mr_Sparkles: love me and care for me and love me?

Attached2Closets: maybe the opposite. Im leaning towards killing you and using your bones for a new dagger

Mr_Sparkles: Oh would you look at the time, id better go feed Chairman Meow

_Mr_Sparkles has logged off_

Attached2Closets: Argh! Magnus you never feed him!

Attached2Closets: Oh Angel I SWORE! whats wrong with me? I better check in at the infirmary, quickly

:P I hope you liked it its not amazing but im having a bit of writers block, if anyone wants something to happen in a chapter post me what you want and I will make it happen! I need help please!

* * *

**I was reading City of Glass again cause I forgot how epic Magnus was and I have to say I was not dissapointed! To be truthfully honest with you the only reason I love them is because of malec! I really dont like all the Clace but I will survive for my fave two boys! I think they should make a city of Sparkles and make it all MALEC! **

**ALSO**

**I got bored and started watching a interview that Cassandra Clare did and she said * sobs a lot * that Alec and Magnus wont be in the next book a lot! Apparently they are going to Europe and they only bits they would be in is when they send postcards! Thats sooooo sad! I may be wrong, and she might have changed her mind but I saw her say it! It broke my heart **

**:(**

* * *

**My fave quote has to be:**

**Malachi scowled "I don't remember the Clave inviting you into the Glass Cily, Magnus Bane."**

"**They didn't," Magnus said, "Your wards are down."**

"**Really?" the Consul's voice dripped with sarcasum. "i hadn't noticed."**

**Magnus looked concerned. "Thats terrible. Someone should have told you." he glanced at Luke. "tell him the wards are down"**

**hahahahahahaha I pee myself every time I read that!**

**Anyways I hope you liked it and remember, R&R !**

* * *

**I thank every one that reviewed the last chapter! Your amazing! X alot**

**IDEAS PLEASE!**

**2for1 Malec's on offer, half price . Get your wallets or whatever out and by now!**


	4. Purple thongs,Glowinthedark and Blood

**Guess who's backkk...**

**for all you dumb little chiplings the answer is ME and no I have no idea what chiplings means I was sort of thinking of chipmunks but then I thought of chips and I got hungry so chiplings is a new word!**

* * *

**DICTIONARY MEANING**

**Chiplings: Chiplings, is the common term you use when you think of chipmunks and then get the munchies for chips**

**:P it doesnt even make sence in my eyes and I have a really weird train of thought**

**now I dont want to keep you reading some boring crap that you don't care about and our probably thinking why the hell is she writing this we just want the bloody story! Well the answer is I have no clue why I am telling you this, I need to get it out of my digestive system**

**anyways on with the show...**

**p.s:**

**who do you think would win in a fight Magnus or Dumbledore?**

**Also**

**Who is more Sparkly Edward Cullen or Magnus Bane**

**i'm Magnus all the way but you have your own opinions! **

**LOL (lots of Love)**

* * *

**Magnus: Mr_Sparkles**

**Alec: Attached2Closets**

**Jace: Golden_God**

**Clary: gingerninja**

**Simon:Adopted_Cullen**

**Izzy: Angel-in-disguise**

**Luke: leaderofthepack(he changed his name since Clary found out who . Was!)**

* * *

_Angel-in-disguise has signed on_

_Golden_God has just signed on_

_Attached2Clostets has signed on_

Golden_God: we are just to cool, we live in the same house but we need technology to communicate without blood being drawn

Angel-in-disguise: Jace stop being so hormonal, I only scratched you ONCE it was tiny and was a ….accident, mostly...

Golden_God: TINY! TINY I though I was going to die! There was blood gushing out of my arm woman! I thought Simon was going to eat me or something AND I was minutes away from amputation, if Maryse didn't help me when she did I was a goner

Attached2Closets: Shut up jace it was 3cm long and 1 drop of blood came out all Mother did was put a plaster on it.

_Adopted_Cullen has signed on_

Adopted_Cullen: Eat you! Eat you who in there right mind would eat you ? Apart from Clary of course but it would be in a purely sexual way...OMG! Ewwwwwwwwwwwww

Attached2Closets: oh Angel, I think I just sicked a bit in my mouth

Angel-in-disguise: aww, I don't need those thoughts in my head! Think of ponies think of ponies think of lovely ponies in a magical field eating clar- GRASS EATING GRASS defiantly not clary

Golden_God: As much as I like you thinking of me in your fantasies I dont want to star in a mind porno with Clary... thats just perverted

All but Golden_God: GO AWAY JACE,

Attachet2Closets: You just described my nightmare, now if you'll excuse me I need to go burn my eyes out

_Attached2Closets has changed there status to 'Busy'_

_leaderofthepack has signed on_

leaderofthepack: hey guys, what you talking about...(reads earlier messages)

leaderofthepack: erm... I have to go... speak to Clary... about things

Golden_God: please don't she'll kill me! _(thinks: and I wont get any for at least a month)_

_leaderofthepack has signed off_

_Attached2Closets has changed his status to 'online__'_

_Mr_Sparkles has signed on_

Mr_Sparkles: Alec where is my purple thong, ive looked everywhere and I can't find it! Your not wearing it are you?

Golden_God: okayyy...(runs away and dies)

_Golden_God has signed off_

Angel-in-disguise: Jace stop being so dramatic and...is it wrong that I think that Magnus in a purple thong is hot?

Attached2Closets: MAGNUS! No I don't know,

Adopted_Cullen: And Iz that's just wrong in so many ways, I don't even know what to say to that

Mr_Sparkles: Yeesh alec I was only asking, I know how much you like it * wink *.

Attached2Closets: *Goes very very red* Don't go speaking about things like that on here remember what I said?

Mr_Sparkles: yes I remember, Im only aloud to touch you in your special place when we are somewhere private, otherwise I must keep my hands to myself not matter how strong the erge is

Angel-in-disguise: Oh My Everything, my brother is a sex manic behind closed doors

Attached2Closets: NO! I meant the other thing, by the Angel, Mag

Mr_Sparkles: ohhhi get it, your talking about this one The time when I (Alec) let you dress me up as a woman was a one time thing and you (Magnus) are never aloud to do it again, as I don't like wearing fake breast...

Adopted_Cullen: Fake breasts?

Angel-in-disguise: bloody hell, ive gone to a gay heaven or hell im not sure yet

Attached2Closets: Ergh! Magnus-bloody-Bane if y-

Mr_Sparkles: Acctually my middle name is Patrick-Morris thank you very much

*Magnus says this whilst Simon is drinking some water and as Simon reads this he does a marvellous spit take over his laptop making the whole thing smoke and blow up *

_Adopted_Cullen has signed out_

Angel-in-disguise: huh, wonder where Si went...

_gingerninja has signed on_

_Golden_God has signed on_

ginjaninja: Nice middle name Magnus, my great-great-great-grea- grandfather was called Morris

Mr_Sparkles: Are you implying that I... am OLD?

Golden_God: yeah, she was

ginjaninja: NO OF COURSE NOT! sorrysorry

Mr_Sparkles: Don't worry Clary, and Jace you will pay for that...

Attached2Closets: He means it Jace, he never lies as I found out...

Angel-in-disguise: yeah, he changed your username :P loser

gingerninja: hahaha get him badd Magnus... * evil glint in her eyes*

Golden_God: Clary, your ment to love me, not help the enemy!

Mr_Sparkles: don't worry darling, i'll start planning...

_Mr_Sparkles has signed out_

_Attached2Closets has signed out_

Angel-in-disguise: Ok, I feel like a third wheel now, i'm going to Simon's, don't call for a couple of hours XXX mwa mwa XXX

_Angel-in-disguise has signed out_

Golden_God: sooo Clary what do you …... (fades to black)

* * *

**X XX X X X X X X X X X X X 5 HOURS LATER X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X**

* * *

_* Throughout the Institute all you could hear was Jace Screaming at the top of his lungs, everyone rushed to his door but he had placed a locking rune on it , all you could hear from the inside was things smashing around and Jace screaming something about killing Magnus by ripping out his intestines and using them as a noose to hang him with *_

_Mr_Sparkles has signed on_

_Golden_God has signed on_

Golden_God: Magnus, why is my BODY A GLOW-IN-THE-DARK GREEN? You...Chit!

Mr_Sparkles: I never lie Jace, Remember that

_Mr_Sparkles has signed off_

_Golden_God has signed off_

* * *

**There is the Chapter, sorry its short but I have decided that I want to make loads of short ones!**

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE IN MY STORY (ONE CHAPTER I'M NOT SURE WHICH ONE YET) PLEASE GIVE GIVE ME YOUR USERNAME THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE AND YOUR PERSONALITY! BEST REVIEW WINS :P**

**thank you everyone who reviews !**

**if you would like to read some more of my randomness whilst you are waiting read:**

**Jace gets a Spot**

* * *

**:P this is a very special smiley **

* * *

**Free Malecs for all you crazy dudelets and dudes**

**and remember...**

**who do you think would win in a fight Magnus or Dumbledore?**

**Also**

**Who is more Sparkly Edward Cullen or Magnus Bane**

**LOVE THE WORLD, BE GREEN LIKE JACE AND RECYCLE !**

**XxHushHushxX**


	5. SILLY TEXING STORY! whip ur fones out!

**This is just a random Malec. It will all be through texting and very short I hope you all very much enjoy it! not really sure bout the point in this its just odd! I hope you like**

* * *

MAGNUS/ALEC

Magnus: hey muffin, do ya want to c a movie 2night? xxlyxx

alec: hello,magnus. That would be great what do you want to see? Also I am manly do not call me muffin Love Alec

*magnus laughs and rolled his eyes, trust alec to use perfect grammar in a text *

Magnus: dunno, whats on? and no horror, I want a nice cute fluffy romance (also manly? thats not what you said last night) ;)

Alec: Ergh magnus, your killing me here, you always get all mushy and stuff during romances! last time you nearly poked my eye out with your hair. (and dont mention last night, for the sake of my sanity)

Magnus; well yeah, but the time before that when we went to see that horror thing, wasitcalled YOU spilt your coke all down your top and trousers, 20 people asked u if u wet urself

Alec: THATS BECAUSE YOU JOGGED ME! How bout we go see that NARDIA movie?

Magnus: alec, u are hopeless its called NARNIA and its for immature children not high class adualts like mwa

Alec: yes, im sure and thats why you spelt adult wrong, because your so very mature

Magnus: dont try to be smart with me boy!

Alec: Well...how about we just go rent a movie?

Magnus: Fineeee but it has to be one of Tim Burtons, he is a legand

Alec: okay...

Magnus: meet me round mine in 20 xxxxx

Alec kay just go to tell iz first...

* * *

ALEC/IZZY

Alec: hey iz, tell mom im going to Mags tonight kay?

Izzy: what? I need you to tell her im gonna be round Simons

Alec: but...i asked you first

Izzy: …...

Alec:...

both grabs the mobiles and trys to text Jace first *

* * *

ALEC/JACE/IZZY

Alec: can you tell mom im going to mags? please?

Izzy:canutellmumillberoundsimons

Jace: what?

Alec : ..'.please

izzy: .please

jace; no can do , I'm off to Clarys

Alec:arnt you gonna tell mom?

Jace: nope

izzy: alecccccc

Alec: izzzzzzyyyyyyyy

jace: jaceeeeeeeeeee

Alec: fine ill call mom! Ergh so immature...

* * *

JACE/IZZY

Jace: told you he would cave in first, u owe me 20 bucks

izzy: bog off

jace: who says that?

izzy: me?

ALEC/MARYSE

Alec: hello mother do you think I could go to magnus's tonight, izzy could go to Simons tonight and Jace could go to Clarys?

Maryse: …...No

THE END

* * *

**And they all live happily ever after and never went to there partners house cause moms are always right! (NEVER)**

**this was very pointless and I have no idea why I wrote this! I was bored and hyper! I wish everyone the best in life and you all get a cookie! I will get back to the internet one! this was just a random thing cause I may not update for a few days! I need insparation so if anyone has anything funny or weird that they would like to be in a story then either message me or review! review please as they are very much loved!**

**now I am off I is going to watch come fly with me! (im english, so I dont no if u have that in america(if u are american) if you do then I love it ! I just love funny things I just finished watching the men who stare at goats and the hangover! I LOVE THE HANGOVER its soooooooo very funny**

**MWA MWA enjoy life whilst you are young, you never know when you could go to heaven.**

**Xx**

**P.s Me and eleanor (firend) were talking to santa on a chat site! hes very nice, you should say hi! he says that he is making lots of presents and the elves are behaving themselves!**

**ok going now...**


	6. Nom nom nom nom nom

READ OR DIE A DEATH OF A PIRATE ! (ermmmmm i think)

Hola Chicas y Chicos

Very sorry this is not another chapter but I forgot to say a few things in the last chapter,

so very sorry but I will not update until I have 10 reviews :P im so sorry everyone that has been following this story from the start and you are all wonderful

if anyone would like to be my beta email me as I need someone to check if its good enough to read :P my friend has been doing it for me for the first couple of chapters but shes writing something now, I know this story is not a proper one or anything but I will not have a lot of time to check for my spelling mistakes and stuff so E-MAIL PLEASE!

how long would you like this story to be?

Now get your fingers working and type me some love! :P remember what I said in chapter 4 and sorry for the guys that have already seen this and im just repeating myself but if you would like to be in the story give me the user name that you would like (the more inventive it is the more likely you will be chosen) and some info about you e.g weird, crazy, posh, neat what ever floats your boat :P

I'm writing chapter 6 now and I will try and update soon my lovelies but i've got a busy schedule and my math teacher is drowning me in homework (I swear he hates me)

Ideas for future chapters would be so amazing-ly amazing that I would eat you up (nom nom nom) and if you do give me any you will get credit for it and stuff

now go back to whatever you are doing im sure I have wasted enough of your time and remember children

never eat yellow snow...

that is all.


	7. Illness,Ninja cows and Harry Potter

**HELLO CHILDREN OF THE WORLD,**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed please know that you are loved somewhere in the world, whether its a hobo, Husband or Mother, you are all loved.**

**MassiekurxDerringtonkur you are the one whos in my story type thing! sorry if i have written you wrongly :P hope you like it, sorry for everyone else who wanted to be in it, i picked the winner out of a hat :P**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was booking some tickets to see my all time fave band MCR! AND IM GONNA SEE THEM IN 6 DAYS with my mates( Zack,Eva, Katta and Dee! Cant wait :)**

* * *

**I will try to update as soon as poss but I have this massive art project I need to finish and all that stuff... anways here you go**

* * *

**Magnus: Mr_Sparkles**

**Alec: Attached2Closets**

**Jace: Golden_God**

**Clary: gingerninja**

**Simon:Adopted_Cullen**

**Izzy: Angel-in-disguise**

**Luke: leaderofthepack**

* * *

_Golden_God has signed on_

_Attached2Closets has signed on_

Golden_God: alec I have a chip stuck down my throat

Attached2Closets: and...

Golden_God: I am struggling to breath

Attached2Closets: do I look like a doctor?

Golden_God: bloody hell, you hold grudges like a girl, I didn't do anything...

Attached2Closets: didn't do anything? Didn't do ANTHING! You ran off WITHOUT warning me, locked the door behind you and left me to eat izzys, lovely stew

Golden_God: Alec, Hun that was anything but stew, it looked like crap on a plate

Attached2Closets: yeah... well...YOU LOCKED THE DOOR! And don't hun me! im trying to tell you off here, be afraid, be very afraid

Golden_God: she would have come after me!

Attached2Closets: I HAVE FOOD POISNING BECAUSE OF YOU! I nearly died

Golden_God: yeah, and now because you have food poisoning you can get out of training

Attached2Closets: trainings like heaven compared to this

Golden_God: don't exaggerate so much

Attached2Closets: I'm not, anyways arnt you meant to be chocking to death or something...

Golden_God: Yeah, I still am doofus, seriously I just checked in the mirror and I have gone purple

Attached2Closets: That's not my problem, you should have eaten the stew...

Golden_God: Alec, ehxdfrnjlsdhj * Faints from lack of air and lands on keyboard *

Attached2Closets: Jace?

Attached2Closets: Hellooooooooo?

_unanimously_anonymous has signed on_

_Mr_Sparkles has signed on_

unanimously_anonymous: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mr_Sparkles: HAY!

unanimously_anonymous: LOL! You wrote hay like the stuff cows eat

Mr_Sparkles: okay? erm, I think you mean horses darlin'

unanimously_anonymous: How do you know? cow may eat hay when know ones looking...you never know, they could also be ninjas protecting the world from evil teddy bears...argh! There gonna kill us all...

Attached2Closets:Right...who are you?

unanimously_anonymous: well me of course! Silly!

Attached2Closets: yup, should have known that, sorry

Mr_Sparkles: well onto more important matters, how ya feeling Alec my little cupcake?

Attached2Closets:I'm not 5 don't call me cupcake, and I'm doing better, haven't thrown up in over 5 minutes

Mr_Sparkles: did I need to know that? any ways, come round before Isabelle feeds you more poison, kay?

Attached2Closets: ok, can you pick me up though, I'm starting to feel dizzy

Mr_Sparkles: Ill set on making a portal

_Attached2Closets has signed out_

_Mr sparkles has signed out _

unanimously_anonymous: portal? what portal? I want one!...so lonely...

_Angel-in-disguise has signed on_

_unanimously_anonymous has signed off_

_gingerninja has signed on_

Angel-in-disguise: hey Clary, where were you today? You never come over on Wednesday

(by the way Wednesday is the day when Isabel cooks :O) )

gingerninja: oh yea soz izzy, I had a...art show...ya a art show on today!

Angel-in-disguise: Oh, you didn't say anything though? I could have made you a packed lunch

gingerninja: I didn't want to over work you.

Angel-in-disguise: nonsense, it would have been fine, anyway Alec has some sort of illness and jace is somewhere so there's loads left!

gingerninja: well thanks for the offer, why don't you eat some for your dinner?

Angel-in-disguise: WHAT? I never eat my food!

gingerninja: why?

Angel-in-disguise: the taste doesnt appeal to me, don't know why though its odd

gingerninja:yea...odd, any ways I need to go

Angel-in-disguise:byeeeeex

gingerninja has signed off

Adopted_Cullen has signed on

Adopted_Cullen:ello

Angel-in-disguise: hi

Adopted_Cullen: sooooo, yeah...

Angel-in-disguise: OK...

Adopted_Cullen: Awkward turtle...MAKES SOME BABYS!

Angel-in-disguise:Simon, you need a therapist

Adopted_Cullen: your words hurt me deeply. My heart is breaking.

Angel-in-disguise: anyway, im bored

Adopted_Cullen: What! you don't care for my heart? Breaking slowly?

Angel-in-disguise:Shup

Adopted_Cullen: well anyway i am reading Harry Potter!

Angel-in-disguise: care to explain what that it?

Adopted_Cullen: its about this boy that's a wizard and he does this cool stuff and everything with his 2 friends and they like save the world and all that jazz

Angel-in-disguise: Cool, can they do magic like magnus?

Adopted_Cullen: they use wands

Angel-in-disguise: yawn...

Adopted_Cullen: and they have broomsticks

Angel-in-disguise: EPIC! Can I borrow the books?

Adopted_Cullen: sure...i will come over

_Adopted_Cullen has signed off_

Angel-in-disguise: hummmmmm, wonder what jaces doing?

_Angel-in-disguise has signed off_

* * *

**_1 WEEK LATER DURING THAT TIME ISABELLE FOUND JACE DYING ON THE FLOOR AND HAS TO PERfORM CPR, MAGNUS HEALED ALEC AND ISABELLE READ ALL THE HARRY POTTERS AND GOT OBSESSED WITH THEM ;)_**

* * *

_Angel-in-disguise has signed on_

_Adopted_Cullen has signed on_

Adopted_Cullen: hola, sweet lover

Angel-in-disguise: hiya

Adopted_Cullen: How did you like the books?

Angel-in-disguise: like so awesome, there was one thing though, its so unrealistic

Adopted_Cullen: in what way?

Angel-in-disguise: I mean come on, a ginger has friends!

Gingerninja has signed on

gingerninja: HEY!

* * *

**there we are, if anyone that reads this is ginger, please know that I didn't mean to offend, I love the colour its just a convo between 2 of my friends and it was so funny I had to write it up :P reviews get sparkles and a chairman meow ! Soooooooo cute :P **

**if anyone has any funny moments that they would like to be in this story tell me and I will add them in, you will get credit for them of course though, I will update as soon as possible, now I have to go my sister has got her head stuck between the railings on the stairs, I may need butter!(don't ask how she got her head there, once we went to london to see buckingham palace (where the queen lives) and she got her head stuck between the fence :))**

**Thank you to my lovely beta, Shi-Toyu. You get sparkles :)**


	8. Hamsters and Facebook:

Guys and Non Guys and other strange people who may or may not be roaming this strange planet we call earth...

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *crys*

my laptop had this amazingly bad virus that wont let me do anything cause its so bad, so i have no way to upload my chapter that i HAVE written! I cant do it at school cause our stupid system blocks fanfiction :( im currently writing this on my mobile which is taking me agessssssssssssssssssssssss

So anyways, you all get chocolate bunnies and ponies for being so patient, and alsooooooooooo...WHOS READ CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS?

itsss amazing, personally i liked it better than the others! love jealous alec! just wish theres a book focasing on Malec!

btw, is there a Story about Malec on fb? theres loads of glee ones that i read that are epic, but i cant find a malec :P

well now that i have wasted 30 seconds of your fabby life you can go back to doing what you do. And i will go stop my lovely little sister from shredding my homework to 'make a warm blanky for our hamster'

Phst, where does she get her insanity from?

ok seriously i have to go, shes turned the shredder on...

:O


	9. Glee and Immortality

OH MY SWEETCORN IN BACK! **you may all cheer and run around in circle**s! ! ! !

gosh, im soooo sorry to all my lovely readers, but I just couldn't decide what to write, and loads of you read this, but only ¼ of you actually review, and your reviews are the things that make me write! they just make me feel so happy :) so if you like my story please review!

Also, im planning on writing a story written in facebook format, so tell me if you think I should or shouldn't

! OH YEAH ! AND LASTLY for all the Gleeks out there, IM GOING TO A CONCERT IN 21 DAYS! WHOO, i love Klaine as much as i love Malec!

* * *

**Magnus: Mr_Sparkles**

**Alec: Attached2Closets**

**Jace: Golden_God**

**Clary: gingerninja**

**Simon:Adopted_Cullen**

**Izzy: Angel-in-disguise**

**Luke: leaderofthepack**

* * *

_Mr_Sparkles has signed in_

_Simon:Adopted_Cullen has signed in_

Adopted_Cullen: Suppa, Magneto

Mr_Sparkles: OK, firstly, what the hell does suppa mean? And my name is Magnus, the Magnificent Bane, and quite frankly your X-men addiction has gone too far...and, hey! Im not evil, I should be Jean

Adopted_Cullen: Jeans a girl . . .

Mr_Sparkles: Yeah, but shes like mega powerful and has awesome hair! see the resemblance? (say no and I will kill you were you stand)

Adopted_, I totally see it!

Adopted_Cullen:hey, I was thinking

Mr_Sparkles: You thought?

_Attached2Closets has signed on_

_Angel-in-disguise has signed on_

_Golden_God has signed on_

Adopted_Cullen: uh, yeah. I did. But anyways, me and you are always going to be young and awesome looking, but Alec, and Izzy and everyone we know and love are all going to grow old and die one day . .

Attached2Closets: Simon, call me right now!

Adopted_Cullen: erm?...Alec, if this is about making you a vampire again, ive already told you, that Magnus has threatened to kill me if I do

Mr_Sparkles: Dam right

Attached2Closets: by the Angel Magnus! why not! You wont love me when I grow old and wrinkly and you have to change my diaper and push me around in a wheelchair, and when my eyes arnt 'aas blue as the ocean' because there so old

Mr_Sparkles: no! not the eyes!

Attached2Closets: then please, please let me!

Mr_Sparkles: Alec, you know I cant, everyone will die and you will live and is so depressing not growing old!

Attached2Closets: Ergh! I hate you, you don't control my life! I'm a adult, I can make decisions too! And change my bloody name!

_Attached2Closets has signed out_

Adopted_Cullen:...Someones PMSing. . .

Golden_God: Anger Mangement ? Oh Magnus, Alecs should be round any minute now! Hes so angry his face has gone red, its quite the picture, he looks like a bull

Mr_Sparkles: Shit!

_Mr_Sparkles has signed out_

Angel-in-disguise: Who thinks I should get a corset piercing?

Adopted_Cullen: Is it wrong that turned me on?

Golden_God: Simon, you have 3 seconds to run before I hunt you down

_Adopted_Cullen has signed out_

_Golden_God has signed out_

Angel-in-disguise: hmm...Maybe I should

_Angel-in-disguise has signed out_

* * *

_gingerninja has signed on_

_Attached2Closets has signed on_

_Angel-in-disguise has signed on_

_Mr_Sparkles has signed on_

_Attached2Closets has signed on_

_Golden_God has signed on_

_Adopted_Cullen has signed on_

Angel-in-disguise: so what do you think Clary? should i get it done?

gingerninja: no, you shouldn't, One of the guys in Simons band got his Penis pierced and it went all blue and puss-y and he had to go to the hospital, it was quite funny

Angel-in-disguise: . . . . . . . . . . . did you just say Penis? you, virgin Clary, of saint street!

Golden_God: * faceplalm *

Adopted_Cullen: * facepalm*

Attached2Closets: * facepalm *

Mr_Sparkles: * i would facepalm but i would ruin my hair and Make-up *

Gignerninja: oh, im not a virgin

Mr_Sparkles: did you use protection? cause if you didn't, and get STD then i refuse to heal you, i don't want to see anything that's not necessary

Attached2Closets: Magnus, you dont go asking people these things!

Golden_God: do you really have to go down under to heal STD

Mr_Sparkles: . . . why do you think it costs so much?

Angel-in-disguise: O.o

Attached2Closets: O.o

Golden_God: O.o

gingerninja: O.o

Adopted_Cullen: O.o

Angel-in-disguise: ok, can we quit with the copying ? this is like some sort of Tv drama thing

Adopted_Cullen: Oh, I loveee TV! Glee is my Fave show evaa!

Gingerninja:and you wonder why I question your sexual orientation daily

Golden_God: yeah, but you have to admit that...

Angel-in-disguise: what Jace?

Golden_God: well...itsagoodTvshow

Mr_Sparkles: I KNOW! its the best, don't you think ally wally?

Attached2Closets: its ok, except when they have those lesbian kissing bits

Golden_God: ARE YOU KIDDING? THATS THE BEST FUCKING PART!

Adopted_Cullen: mmmmmmm...lezzie kisses

Angel-in-disguise: Simon Lewis you pig!

gingerninja: pervs

Mr_Sparkles: but don't you think Darren Criss is sooo dreamy?

Attached2Closest: ? excuse me?

Mr_Sparkles:nothing love!

Adopted_Cullen: well chicklings, as fun as it has been talking to you, I must go now, Glee is on

Mr_Sparkles: OH yeah! byee guyss! Alexander come round now

_Mr_Sparkles has signed out_

_Adopted_Cullen has signed out_

Attached2Closets: Its ALEC! A-L-E-C!

_Attached2Closets has signed out_

Golden_God: nom nom...im hungry

Angel-in-disguise: i'll come make you some food!

Golden_God: RUN!

_Golden_God has signed out_

_Angel-in-disguise has signed out_

_gingerninja has signed out_

* * *

_Justin..Fan has signed on_

_gingerninja has signed on_

Justin..Fan: are you ginger?

gingerninja: uh, yeha?

Justin..Fan: does that mean you have ginger pubes?

gingerninja: O.o

* * *

And there is that chapter! this is for Elly, my number one gleek! happy birthday luv!

i hope you all enjoy! and the wuicker you want me to write a new chapter, the more you have to review!

Have a nice day y'all!

* * *

3 and remember, never eat anything bigger than your head!

* * *

x x x x x x x x R&R x x x x x x x x


	10. Fights and Arguments

Ello people of this earth that own a computer of some sort and are reading this, I AM HERE! Haha, here is your next chapter, I thank all my lovelies who reviewed, know that you are loved...by me!, anyways while I was not writing, I went to see the scrip!, it was indeedly awesome and I am now in love with torchwood (not as much as MI though x) hehe, I stayed up all night with my mates watching 3 seasons of it (cause were cool) but seriously never do that, its worse than a harry potter marathon, I was tired for days!...anyways enough with my rambles. Oh yeah

* * *

READ THIS...

If you guys want to follow me on twitter to give me any ideas, or know when im updating my account is YazzaWazzaJazza

Ok, on to the main event! hope you enjoy!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

* * *

**Magnus: Mr_Sparkles**

**Alec: Attached2Closets**

**Jace: Golden_God**

**Clary: gingerninja**

**Simon:Adopted_Cullen**

**Izzy: Angel-in-disguise**

**Luke: leaderofthepack**

* * *

_Angel-in-disguise has signed in_

_Attached2Closets has signed in_

Golden_God: Izzy my darling sister who I love more than anything in the whole wide world...I need a favour...

Angel-in-disquise:... Im listening...

Golden_God: Erm, well you see...the thing is...well, me and Clary kinda had a busy weekend...

Angel-in-disquise: And?

Goden_God: well, I was wondering, if I could borrow a thingy?

Angel-in-disquise: Thingy?

Golden_God:Yeah, you know...a condom?

Angel-in-disquise: Angel, your like a hufflepuff in heat!

Golden_God: and your like a obsessed fan girl

Angel-in-disquise: well, if your going to be like that

_Angel-in-disquise has signed out_

Golden_God: shit! What am I going to do now? Izzy, come back this instant!

_Golden_God has signed out_

* * *

_Attached2Closets has signed in_

_Mr_Sparkles has signed in_

_Angel-in-disguise has signed in_

_gingerninja has signed in_

_Adopted_Cullen has signed in_

_Golden_God has signed in_

gingerninja: Jesus! I cannot believe you asked isabel for that!

Golden_God: As much as I may resemble Jesus, I am jace.

gingerninja: Dont piss around with me boy! Your gonna get it!

Mr_Sparkles: kinky

Attached2Closets: Shut up Magnus

Golden_God: NO! Please! Dont hurt me!, well at least not the hair

Angel-in-disguise: Ill let you borrow my whip to punish him Clar

Mr_Sparkles: I repeat, kinky

Attached2Closets: I believe I told you to shut up?

Mr_Sparkles: Dont get your knickers in a twist luv

Attached2Closets: Gah! Your so infuriating!

Mr_Sparkles: Someones on their man period

Golden_God: lawl at that...hehe man period

Attached2Closets: I HATE YOU MAGNUS BANE!

Mr_Sparkles: your only annoyed at me cause I threw your horrid excuse of a jumper away

Attached2Closets: I had that jumper for 7 years! We went threw everything together! And you killed him!

Mr_Sparkles: Him? Alec, its a item of clothing, not a person

Golden_God: and here I thought Alec would be saying that to Magnus, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?

Adopted_Cullen: erm, why are we messaging each other? Were in the same room..

gingerninja: cause were cool kids

Angel-in-disguise: were you a socially awkward child?

gingerninja: O_O how did you find out?

Angel-in-disguise: Lucky guess...

Mr_Sparkles: Alec do you want some Coffee?

Adopted_Cullen: ill take some!

Golden_God: ditto!

Mr_Sparkles: ALEC, do you want some coffee?

Attached2Closets: No.

Mr_Sparkles: okay, one coffee coming right up

Golden_God: thats abuse! I feel neglected and hurt by your selfish ways, how dare you resist this charm and good looks and talents

Adopted_Cullen: Wow, I think china just saw your ego Jace, Its that big

Mr_Sparkles: Heres your Coffee

Attached2Closets: Fuck your coffee

Mr_Sparkles: well,... ok,... its a bit hot though.

Golden_God: and that proves that magnus WILL bang anything!

Mr_Sparkles: Twat

Golden_God: your words hurt me greatly, im going to go cry now

Mr_Sparkles: Go Cry a river, build a bridge and get over it!

Angel-in-disguise: huh, thats well good. im so going to use that saying

Golden_God: x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Attached2Closets: quit that jace, we all know you want attention but thats so annoying

Angel-in-disguise: Alec-1, Jace-0

Golden_God: humfh, well then

_Attached2Closets has signed off_

_Mr_Sparkles has signed off_

_Angel-in-disguise has signed off_

_gingerninja has signed off_

* * *

_**10 seconds and a very bored jace late**r_

* * *

Golden_God: and once again, im alone, i must sing to live!

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself  
Anymore

Adopted_Cullen: hey! Im here!

Golden_God; sooooooooooooooo aloneee! must sing to survive!

Adopted_Cullen: Huh,thanks alot dickhead, im going, may the force of Team Edward be with you!

Golden_God: hold one one minute...TEAM EDWARD? TEAM EDWARD! HOW DARE THEE SAY SUCH FOUL WORDS ? Team Jacob FTW!

Adopted_Cullen: NO WAY! Jacobs a whiney little puppy that turns into a pedo !

Goden_God: HOW DARE YOU! Hes more manly thank sparkly McSparkle pants will ever be!

Adopted_Cullen: When did Magnus come into this conversation ?

Golden_God: Im talking about Edward you Failer!

Adopted_Cullen: hey, your the failer!

Golden_God: NO YOU ARE

Adopted_Cullen: NO YOU ARE

Golden_God: oh, go eat a kitten!

Adopted_Cullen: I take offence to that!

Golden_God: no shit Sherlock

Adopted_Cullen: Go make out with a mirror!

Golden_God: OH, I WILL!

Adopted_Cullen: well, SO WILL I!

_Golden God has signed out_

_Adopted_Cullen has signed out_

* * *

**There you go children of the earth! I hope you enjoyed it! I try. XD hehe, my heads hurting for looking at a screen for so long, im going to go and sleep now, as im ill (cue the awwww's) Have a nice day and may the sun always shine down on you and all that stuff!**

**Thank you soooooooo Much **_**Raula**_** for your wonderful ideas! They were very much loved! **

**And remember all, you got ideas, tell me and the updating will happen!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ****x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x** **x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ****x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ****x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**XxHushHushxX**


	11. Hufflepuffs and Magnus

**OH MY GOSH, WHY HAVE I NOT UPDATED IN SOOOOO LONGGG? well, the answer to that is because i have been buried deep under a pile of sticking revision! I'm so sorry lovelies! but, alas, I am back, and better than ever!...yeah! BUT TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ City of Lost Souls...WAAAAAAAAAAA! i died a little when i read the Malec part! my heart literally broke! it was like the single saddest thing thats ever happened to me! and on top of that Glee is ending, And Klaine is going to be apart :( Sob... AND I HAVE EXAMS! could my life get any worse? haha, at least im going to see Ed Sheeran soon, i love his music so much! he has such an amazing voice!...**

* * *

**Just wanted to say**

**cielhellya: Thanks for the review! Im sure if you still want to be in this story you can!1 just message me the username you want, and how you act :P**

**Snow Angel5466: Haha, thanks, I just used my creative rhyming techniques!**

**Holly-Anne Rivers: Happy Birthday! I know its really late, but still! Thats a really cool idea! ill probably use that in my next chapter**

**Joemon8: Haha, i totally think there all hot, but Magnus is totally the hottest to me!...hes so awesome!**

**There was always the nile: Well, i am to have people laughing on the floor like looneys, so thats good :) Well. normally authors notes send me to sleep, so i do try to keep people live and laughing **

**EvanescenceAngel, Le Vin de Bordeaux, Patricia Sage, XxListlessAngelxX, whatxthexhellxisxaxhufflepuff and Wolf Thank you for your reviews! **

**Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Magnus: Mr_Sparkles**

**Alec: Attached2Closets**

**Jace: Golden_God**

**Clary: gingerninja**

**Simon:Adopted_Cullen**

**Izzy: Angel-in-disguise**

**Luke: leaderofthepack**

* * *

_Angel-in-disguise has signed in_

_Golden_God has signed in_

Golden_God: Im so depressed.

Angel-in-disquise:... whats wrong Jace? Has Clary left you? Did Church throw up on your bed? OH MY GOD, DID SOMEONE CUT YOUR HAIR OFF? ...

Golden_God: no?

Angel-in-disquise: Well?

Goden_God: I can't even talk about it...its too depressing...

Angel-in-disquise: Well, if its that depressing i could always make you some chicken soup! Im sure that will brighten up your day!

Golden_God: GOD NO! nothings that depressing!

Angel-in-disquise: well, whats wrong then?

Golden_God: I got sorted into Huffelpuff

Angel-in-disquise:...you don't go to Hogwarts love

Golden_God: nooooo, on Pottermore!, I dont even see the point in living, if I really am Hufflepuff material...thats like saying im Simon! no its worse than that!

_Attached2Closets has signed in_

Attached2Closets: What the hell is a hufflepuff?

Golden_God: -_- Alec, have i taught you nothing?

Angel-in-disguise:hey, guys, i have a very deep question to ask you...and its like totally deep

Golden_God: Whats this question of deepness? that is so deep, its deep

Angel-in-disguise: What actually is an idiot?

Attached2Closets: An idiot is a person who tries to explain his ideas in such a long way that another person who is listening can't understand him...do you understand me?

Golden_God: No.

Angel-in-disguise: Mother dropped him on his head as a baby...

_Mr_Sparkles has signed in_

Mr_Sparkles: So, I had a dream i was giving a guy head, then i looked down and his penis disintegrated into thousands of skittles

Angel-in-disguise: Oh well, skittles taste better than cum

Attached2Closets: How would you know Isabelle Lightwood?

Golden_God: yupp, so anyways... _... ^_^..._

Angel-in-disguise: How are you Maggie?

Mr_Sparkles: Sometimes i wish i was able to text my cat and tell him i miss him and that im thinking about him.

_Mr_Sparkles has signed off_

Golden_God: Alec always gets the nutters

Attached2Closets: Don't speak about Magnus like that! hes just human...if he wants to be random, he can be random

Golden_God:...Hes a Warlock

Attached2Closets: so?

Golden_God: nothing...

Attached2Closets: Hey, jace...

Goden_God: yes Alec?

Attached2Closets: Mum just walked in on me furiously masturbating while reading twilight.

Golden_God: well at least you don't have to come out of the closet to her anymore...

* * *

**Ok, just a few things I want to make clear...**

** never came out in City of Glass in this fic**

**2. I love Hufflepuffs, so don't take it personally...Jace just has issues**

**3. Im hungry...**

**4. Oh yeah...GUYS AND GIRLS, I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK YOU ALL...whats your Favorite book and Film? i need new things to read and watch!**

**Haha, anyways hope you enjoyed this, sorry its not that long, but i really should start studying for my exam tomorrow :) Reviews are always nice to read? not suggesting anything :) hehe**

**Oh, SilentGodessOfFlorence and I have started a new Drarry fanfiction! Its called Addicted to Love (great Florence + The Machine song btw ) The first chapter should be up tonight! Its on her account though!**

**Anyways, Leave me your thoughts, Prayers, Wishes, Dreams, Money?..(I can always hope )**

**XxHushHushxX**


End file.
